listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Klown Kamp Massacre
Kamp Massacre is a horror/comedy movie directed by David. C. Valdez and Phillip Gunn in 2010 for Troma Entertainment. Before Both Massacres * Valerie's Father - Shot in the chest with a revolver in self defense by Valerie during a flashback. *''Unnamed Male Bonzo Ranch Worker'' - Framed by Bonzo and arrested for Valerie's Father's murder in a flashback. Most likely sentenced to death afterwords as the death penalty wasn't abolished in New Mexico, where the movie took place, until 2009. May 15,1991 Massacre at Bonzo Ranch *''Unknown Male Clown'' - Throat slit by Edwin the Clown. *''Unknown Male Clown'' - Stabbed off-camera in the abdomen/chest by Edwin the Clown. *''Unknown Male Clown'' - Stabbed in the ear with a pencil offscreen by Edwin the Clown. *''Unknown Female Clown'' - Rubber chicken shoved down her throat and suffocated offscreen by Edwin the Clown. *''Unknown Male Clown'' - Stomach blown up with an air pump by Edwin the Clown. *''Unknown Male Clown'' - Stabbed up through the chin and out the top of the head with a sword offscreen by Edwin the Clown. *''Unknown Male/Female Clown'' - Cut in half with a sliding door by Edwin the Clown. *''Unnamed Male Clown'' - Strangled with balloon strings during a flashback by Edwin the Clown. *''Unnamed Male Clown'' - Head impaled with whipped cream spray can during a flashback by Edwin the Clown. *''Unnamed Female Clown'' - Stabbed in the stomach with a clown horn during a flashback by Edwin the Clown. *''Edwin's Male Clown Roommate'' - Scalped with a knife and then forced to cannibalize pieces of his own brain by Edwin the Clown. 2006 Massacre at Bonzo Ranch *''Unnamed Female Hippy Clown'' - Head crushed against the window of Edwin the Clown's magic car. *''Tex'' - Stabbed in the back with a hook and then shoved head first into grass packer by Edwin the Clown. *''Sergeant Thaddeus Funnybones The Third'' - Stabbed through the face by Edwin the Clown. *'Bonzo' - Strangled, neck snapped, and then hung with a noose by Edwin the Clown. Head later smashed with a mic stand. *''Squirts'' - Throat slit by Edwin the Clown. *''Brandi'' - Decapitated with a hatchet off-screen by Edwin the Clown. *''Tipsy'' - Killed off-camera with a hatchet by Edwin the Clown. *'Vinnie' - Face melted off by acid (initially survived) when Edwin the Clown switched it with a seltzer spray bottle, sprayed by Lenny. Later accidentally stabbed in the chest offscreen by Edwin the Clown (after Butzer's death). *''Lenny Boboski'' - Head blown up with dynamite hidden in whipped cream pie by Edwin the Clown. *''Crazy Ernie'' - Mauled offscreen by a bear (revealed later to be alive) and then killed offscreen when he's hit by a car by an unknown driver. Possibly by Edwin the Clown. *''Gerald'' - Head smashed seven times with a high striker game mallet by Edwin the Clown. *''Butzer'' - Punched through the back and out his chest, heart ripped out by Edwin the Clown. *''Philbert'' - Run over by Edwin the Clown while he was hiding in a tree with his magic car. *''Bananas'' - Neck snapped by Edwin the Clown. *''Puff'' - Sawn in half while he was still alive by Edwin the Clown. Notes *Valerie survived the massacre but had to be sent to an insane asylum for her trauma. *Edwin the Clown was not killed or arrested for his murders. Amount of Kills *28 Total Kills *4 Female Victims *23 Male Victims *1 Victim of unknown gender Gallery Edwin the Clown.jpg|Edwin The Clown - 26 Kills Valerie.jpg|Valerie - 1 Kill Valerie's father.jpg|Bonzo - 1 Indirect Kill Dad of Valerie.jpg|Valerie's Father Tipsy and Brandi.jpg|Tipsy (left) and Brandi (Right) Vinnie and Lenny.jpg|Vinnie (Left) and Lenny (Right) Crazy Ernie.jpg|Crazy Ernie Butzer.png|Butzer Funnybones and bananas.jpg|Sergeant Thaddeus Funnybones the Third (Left) and Bananas (Right) Philbert.jpg|Philbert Unknown female clown 1.jpg|Unknown Female Clown #1 Hippy clown.jpg|Unnamed Hippy Clown Squirts.jpg|Squirts Category:Films Category:Horror films Category:Horror Category:Comedy films Category:Death Galleries Category:2010s Category:United States